The invention relates to a semiconductor luminescence component with a light-transmissive casing. This type of component, which is formed usually by light-emitting diodes, is already known. The light-emitting diode is cast in a plastic body which serves as a photo-conductor and has substantially the same cross-section over its entire length. The end face of this casing body remote from the semiconductor component serves as a light outlet surface, which is to be illuminated as well and as evenly as possible.